Naruto's Story
by bloodmank
Summary: Long Summary, Sucky Summary inside. Pairings: NaruHina, if you like the idea of a strong/independent Hinata in the ninja world, not for you. She plays victim a lot in this story by my design. M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Nameless Clan. The Fake Clan. Many names exist for those who are trained in the ancient arts, and many of the people who do are entirely unrelated, but they share one thing in common, and that one thing, that key component, links them and allows them to access the ancient world now known as the elemental countries. That component is their trainer, their master, ironically the last Ronin in the world… as well as the first. A man with no last name… making him the perfect fit for young Uzumaki Naruto. No one ever wanted to notice him, know him, or even wanted him to live… so Uzumaki Naruto would vanish, and Naruto would take on a new mantle, and a new teacher… he would learn the mysterious ways of his namesake, from the most powerful samurai to walk the planet, to reside in the elemental countries, his world remade in its own deadly spiral…

Naruto's Story

Ch. 1 – The Legend of The Ronin in Red

--

"_Many millennia ago, there was a great blade-wielding warrior. Today, he is known as a Ronin, a highly ranking figure in the unspoken ranks of the samurai. Today, he is the only Ronin, the only samurai without a master to command him._

"_Thousands of years ago, he helped save our world from its perpetual sorrow. He fought alongside the greatest warriors of the time, two of which specifically powerful. They were named Jecht, and Tidus. Jecht was Tidus's father, but his parenting was poor, and Tidus resented him until his death. The Ronin had fought with Jecht against a terrible beast, dying not too long after the battle, except he clung to life and retained his physical form. Ten years later, he fought the same terrible beast after its rebirth, alongside Tidus. However, thanks to Tidus and a woman named Yuna, the beast was defeated for good._

"_After the beast was dealt with, the Ronin continued on toward the afterlife, but he was lost in the bridge between the worlds, and was flung back into our world, as he had been. He became enraged at his return to the living world, resenting the dead for their ability to rest, and his resentment grew over a millennia, until he found a young boy who was being attacked by fiends, known today, as demons. He rescued the boy, dispatching the fiends in a single swing of his blade, a giant katana with the man's emblem on both sides of the hilt._

"_The boy, as it happened, was an orphan. The Ronin took the boy under his wing, and taught him the ways of our world, many millennia before this day. This bond became known as the nameless clan, as the Ronin himself bore no last name. Throughout millennia, the Ronin taught many samurai to be their greatest, and eventually, forged a summoning contract with an even stronger samurai, having been dead for millennia before the Ronin's own birth._

"_This is how the Clan of No-Name Samurai came to be. The ancient world of Spira, long since changed and renamed the elemental nations, a place of magic and ancient power, a world long forgotten. The Ronin was a legendary hero of the land, and ever since, the Ronin's name has been lost to the annals of time. He who is accepted into the Nameless Clan will fight fairly, even if doing so ensure his death. He will be forever bound to Bushido, the Way of the Warrior, the Honorable Code of the Samurai."_

'_I wish the world worked like that. I really wish it did… I guess that's why they call it a legend…' _Uzumaki Naruto had just finished reading the small scroll in the myth section in the library. Several years ago, he'd learned that while the library staff were common attendees of his yearly execution attempt on his birthday, they always left the library unlocked and completely unmanned on the aforementioned day. Every October Tenth since, he's snuck into the library early in the morning, and hid in the dust-ridden, completely unsurveyed myth section of Konoha's library. He found the stories of the many heroes and creatures fascinating, but his favorite had always been in the scroll titled The Legend of The Ronin in Red.

It told not all about the Ronin, and more about the Nameless Clan. Naruto had wished for a long time that maybe he could meet the Ronin, and perhaps join the Nameless Clan. Unfortunately, he'd had no such luck, because when he'd researched the myth further, he'd found that the Ronin either resided in the ruins of the holy city Zanarkand, or that he never stayed anywhere for more than the time it took him to take a nap.

Naruto held out hope that perhaps the Ronin would decide to take a rest at Naruto's apartment, but he decided he had a better chance of finding that Zanarkand place. Anyway, Naruto had researched Zanarkand as well, and all he'd found out is that any record there was of its location was unreliable, as the geography of the planet had changed and villages, such as Konoha, had probably been built overtop of it. But one thing he had learned, was a fair bit of fighting skill. He had learned that in the old times, ninja weren't around, and so, the everyday warriors and mages of old were the dominant combatants in any fight.

He had managed to make a connection to the Mana abilities of old and modern Jutsu, discovering that Chakra and Mana were very nearly the same thing. Chakra is composed of spiritual energy and physical energy, a.k.a. Mana and raw Power. Power refers to the energy that is naturally put behind a punch, which is why amazing chakra control is necessary to effectively augment one's physical strength. In olden times, one would use a magic sphere called a Power Sphere to enhance their Power, whereas its counterpart, Mana Spheres, were used to increase Mana. Naruto was able to find the division in his underdeveloped chakra, and had taken to keeping them separate. He knew this would bring trouble in his future, but he didn't particularly care.

He had found in the more action-oriented legends, great detail of magical spells were accounted. Naruto's favorites, by far, were the White Magic spells Haste and Slow. None too impressive of a name for either, but incredibly useful effects in the life of a ninja. Haste, the ability to increase the flow of time surrounding someone, making the world around them much, much slower, and Slow, the ability to decrease the flow of time surrounding someone, making the world around them many times faster. The negatives, only someone from the old world could possibly teach it. And there was a very slim chance the only one left was any more than a legend.

Naruto decided that it may be safe to exit the library, assuming he left through the back, out the shinobi section. He quietly crawled back and into the shinobi section of the library, and made his way toward the back windows, showing the dark forest outside. He would've continued, if not for the loud banging of the library doors opening up, the typical assassination mob running in to search for him. The odd thing was, that they were all unarmed.

"There it is! It's been trying to learn our techniques to fight back at us!" The librarian, a pink-haired man with a dirty face shouted, the mob roaring angrily in outrage. "Grab him! Take him to the basement, there's a huge pit down there that we can get rid of him with!"

"Are you sure that'll deal with him?" An orange-haired woman with green eyes asked, the man nodding.

"We once threw a small boulder down to check its depth. One week later and there still wasn't a sound, so unless someone's living down there, he's gonna be dead for sure." The man said, the crowd already having grabbed the now-screaming blond. They descended down the basement stairs, nearly ripping the young boy apart as they tugged him down the stairs, many angry shouts involving "the killing of the Demon" ringing forth. It wasn't long until they noticed that the stairs opened up into a very large, dark cavern with a thirty foot thick ceiling that meshed seamlessly with the ground the stairs were built on. Many of the people… fell, off of the narrow stairs into the cavern.

They screamed in rage, before a near-silent slicing sound could be heard echoing, silencing everyone who fell. The pink-haired man's eyes widened frantically when he heard the echo after the tenth silencing. He grabbed the orange-haired woman and started shoving people out of his way, leaving them to fall to their deaths.

The men holding Naruto fell until only one was left, and when the pink-haired man rushed past, the man holding Naruto fell, pulling the young boy with him. As the fell, the hit solid ground after only thirty feet, the man holding Naruto breaking his fall. Naruto scrambled away from the man in shock, running frantically, before he saw a glint he was familiar with and moved out of its path, before jumping into whoever was holding the metal item that made the glint, no sound coming from the person as Naruto shoved them out of his way. Naruto looked back to see a sea of glints, but he took notice that there was only ever one glint at any specific instant, suggesting only one culprit with the constant speed at which the glints appeared. He could hear the metallic swish of a blade, as well as the single footstep that would always appear before another glint showed up. He looked toward the sound, and always found that the sound followed the glint, as if the swordsman were moving faster than the sounds he was making.

Sensing danger and seeing the glint, Naruto dodged, before quickly and frantically moving, his adrenaline forcing his young body to incredible lengths to ensure his survival.

"You are quite skilled… yet you are merely a child. So early in your story, and yet it must come to end. I'm sorry, only those who are noble may ever know of this place, much less discover its secrets." The voice said, coming out as a calm, aged voice. "If you are with that mob of people, aiming to wrongfully kill someone, then you do not deserve to live, no matter how skilled you are."

"I'm the one they're attacking! They thought this was a bottomless pit, they wanted to kill me!" Naruto shouted, the swordsman catching the boys foot with his blade, blood spewing from the wound. Naruto shouted, before raising his hands up in fear, a small burning and a red aura appearing in his foot, healing the wound. Naruto grit his teeth from it. "Please, don't kill me! They've been trying to kill me every year on my birthday for as long as I remember, please!"

The swordsman said nothing, but apparently, decided on a reprieve, as he left the boy alone, slashing away the stragglers. Afterward, a sigh was heard, and footsteps, like he was walking. A hand fell on his shoulder, Naruto stiffening.

"Come. If your words are true, and you are willing to tell me of everything that's ever happened in your life as you remember it, then I will let you stay here with me… and let you train with me." The man said waiting patiently for Naruto to say something, who was in shock.

"Y-y-yes, of course, sir! Thank you so much, sir!" Naruto said, bowing deeply, the man pausing before chuckling.

"This way." The man said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and guiding him down what Naruto couldn't even try to identify. It was a long time before anything happened, maybe an hour, but eventually, Naruto felt the man stop him, before the man went and a small fire appeared in the air, showing it hovering over the man's right hand, the man wearing a samurai gauntlet over a red sleeves of a samurai's jacket. Naruto couldn't see the man's left arm well, but he saw the man was wearing tight-ish samurai pants inside of average boots reaching the man's mid-calf, pants very dark gray and boots black. Naruto saw a Sake jug hanging off the man's right hip, held there by beads, the man's gray hair spiking itself upward, completely unkempt and ignored. He wore a red jacket with a yellow symbol on the left shoulder, the jacket's back reaching halfway down the man's thigh. The man lit a torch on a nearby wall Naruto hadn't noticed, and Naruto saw a long and thick katana with a sharpened edge and a slightly greenish-black unsharpened side with the same yellow symbol near the hilt, the hilt simply the blade connecting to the handle. "If you turn, you'll find a chair. Take a seat, and begin from as far back as you can remember."

And so, Naruto began his story, and as he went, the man made no obvious responses, not even turning around. When Naruto got to his third birthday, when he'd read the legend, the man stopped him.

"I hadn't thought you would have know of that… much less have it your favorite. The rest you can keep private, I've come to believe you. My name is Auron, and for your information, I happen to be the Red Ronin of which you read." The man said, turning, to show wire-rimmed sunglasses, a scar running vertically down the right side of his face under the sunglasses. He wore a high-collar that was different shades of gray, hiding his lower face from view. He rested his left arm inside of the front of his coat, as if his arm were broken. "I offer you the chance, if you so choose, to be my apprentice for a time. All I ask, is you give up your former name, your former existence. There is no nameless clan, but that rumor was born of truth, and none of those who were trained under me ever retain the original names. You must make a new name for yourself. It need not have any meaning… it must only be a name."

Naruto nodded vigorously, before Auron nodded, and went to the wall, picking up the sword. "The last thing you will say to me, is your new name. Your claiming of your new name, is your declaration as a Ronin. Your ninja graduate from an academy and leave their teachers behind to surpass them, so shall you graduate from your apprenticeship to me, as a Ronin, when I feel I have helped your story as far along as I possibly can. I will teach you all I have to teach, I will condition you to use my type of blade, and you will learn three, only three, magic abilities, one of which I used in that… slaughter. Do not delude yourself, you will not be a hero, you will not be a ruler, you will be a killer, a murderer, and you will be hated by a great many. Do you still wish to walk my path?"

Naruto nodded, and Auron made no response. Instead he turned, and he turned his left hand so his palm and hanging fingers faced up, before snapping. Instantly, white balls of energy, akin to fireflies, with energy trails starting green, before fading to blue appeared, revealing ruins that lead to a giant, ruined city that looked ancient.

"You have decided to learn Bushido, and to walk the path of the Samurai." Auron said, walking to a glowing blue sphere floating in the air emanating healing power. Auron stabbed the sword through the sphere, the sphere becoming a large semi-dome shaped rock in the ground with the sword sticking out. "Welcome to Zanarkand."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Story

Ch. 2 – Konoha…

--

"_Never raise your blade unprovoked."_

"_Never take anything at face value."_

"_Strike until life is but a faint memory."_

"_Relentlessly destroy monsters, human or otherwise."_

"_Never accept another warrior's commands."_

"_Follow your path."_

"_Never ignore your heart."_

"_Never allow the death of friends."_

"_Never deal an unfair blow."_

"_And always remember, you have no master. Never heed the words of any who say otherwise."_

_The Crimson Bushido_

_Auron_

--

Dawn in Konoha is the only upside to Five A.M. guard duty. One of the most beautiful spectacles your average tourist would come to Konoha to see, a calming sight to those charged with the filtration of those with or without authorization for entry into Konoha.

On the horizon, these guards see a figure step out of the shadows, and after wiping the sleep from their eyes, they see that the figure is only twenty feet down the road. The figure is around six feet tall, give or take an inch or two. They can clearly make out the figure's navy blue samurai jacket, a large iron gauntlet covering the figure's left fore-arm. The gauntlet is a dark black, its shine giving the illusion of absorbing light.

The figure's right arm is held in side of the right front of the jacket, the sleeve hanging loosely behind the right shoulder. The figure has wild, unkempt blonde hair with tinges of dirty-blonde sinking in. The figure wears gray samurai pants, tight boots of a matching color to the figure's jacket adorning their feet and lower half of their calves. Hanging by beads off of the figure left hip is a gray jug with the kanji for "Calm" in red on the side. The figure's coat has a high color that covers his lower face, their eyes covered by dark sunglasses that conform to their face.

The things that slightly unnerve the guards are the necklace the figure is wearing, coupled with the large sword on the figure's back. The necklace is chain, and there is a red pendant on it in the shape of a Kanji. The Necklace is worn on the outside of the high-color, and the pendant reads "Death". The sword on the man's back appears as a giant katana, spanning five feet, the unsharpened edge black with red vein-like carvings along it. The blade glimmers a brilliant silver.

"I wish to be escorted to the Hokage." The figure, identifiable as a male, stated, a fairly deep voice fitting of the intimidating visage speaking out. "I wish to speak to them of my absence these past thirteen years."

The guards looked to one another briefly before nodding, one of them whistling loudly. An ANBU in a dog mask with black swept-back spiky hair appearing with their arms crossed. The guard gestured toward the man, and the ANBU nodded, the man walking past the ANBU. The ANBU held still as if to question before following with a shake of his head. As they walked, the man got several odd stares, as well as several frightened ones, while several froze as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Might I ask why they're acting so out of place? Surely one visitor doesn't make such a fuss." The man asked the ANBU, who shrugged.

"There was a boy about thirteen years back who had blond hair of that shade that they threw into a pit for some reason. It's believed he's been dead for some time, but no one really knows." The ANBU said, raising his hand to his face in thought. "I don't really have any idea why they threw the boy in, only that they did it on the fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack… which was actually eighteen years ago today."

"I see." The man said, silencing himself at that. The ANBU felt slightly uncomfortable at the man's concealed mannerisms, but he'd been escort to two separate Kazekage's, he's grown used to the cold shoulder. Out of nowhere a woman in a red shirt, black shorts, and a beige miniskirt tackled the ANBU, shouting something.

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't catch you before you had to leave this morning!" The woman said, the ANBU now identified as Sasuke. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm escorting someone to the Hokage." Sasuke said, gesturing toward the man who hadn't turned, merely standing still. Sasuke saw the man's left hand twitch up toward his sword before freezing not an inch out of place, instead grabbing the beads holding the jug of "Calm". He held the jug on the outside of his hand, and rose it over his color, taking a swig at an angle that no one could see his face. A gulp was heard and he put the jug back, his form visibly relaxing.

"Ma'am, walk with us. I have places to be." The man said, starting off again, Sasuke standing up and the woman looking at the man oddly.

"Well that's not so friendly…" The woman said, bounding up to Sasuke. "So who is this guy, Sasuke-kun? Where'd he come from?"

"The guards didn't find out, I think they were a little intimidated. He seems to come off as the kind of person you don't want angry." Sasuke said, the woman pouting. "Sakura, if you honestly want to know, why don't you ask him? I don't really care."

"I come from here. And my name is the same as the sword on my back." The man said, Sasuke and the woman, Sakura, looking at him slightly skeptically.

"Ok, well, um, sir, would you like us to use Shunshin to get to the Hokage's office faster?" Sakura asked, hanging off of Sasuke's arm.

"We'll get there when we get there." The man said, Sakura getting a little red from frustration. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, looking off somewhere else.

--

The rest of the trip had been walked in silence, mostly from the man's obvious interest in keeping to himself. As soon as they reached the secretary's desk, Sasuke and Sakura vanished, leaving to do other things. The man waited for the secretary to stop what she was doing. After about ten minutes the secretary finally looked up and jumped when she saw the man.

"You should pay more attention." The man said, the girl having the oddest eyes he'd ever seen. They were just… white. No pupils, her eyes were white. Maybe the slightest trace of lavender, but… white. Her hair was long and dark blue, slightly brighter than the man's jacket.

"I-I'm sorry sir, some things have been happening with me. Anyway, the Hokage should be free right now, you can go on in. Just… if she's sleeping, some back out and tell me. She can get grumpy when she's woken up…" The woman said, the man raising an eyebrow before turning and walking into the hall toward the Hokage's office.

He made his way to the door fairly quickly, and knocked three times, the gauntlet making a loud sound on each bang. He entered after the third knock, seeing the Hokage passed out on the desk. At least, he assumed it was the Hokage. It was a blonde woman with long pig-tails, wearing a green gambling jacket. An opened bottle of Sake was resting near her, just out of her outstretched hand's reach. The man chuckled a little, before walking over to the desk. The man stood, and he reached forward, and before he could even touch the bottle, the Hokage's hand shot up, catching air as the man took and examined the bottle.

"Never underestimate those you know nothing about." The man said, the blonde woman blinking several times in confusion at what had just happened. "I would like to discuss with you my terms of return to my original home."

The woman stared for a second before grumbling and sitting deeper in her chair. "So I'll assume you lived here once before. I need to know what kind of skill you have and what kind of housing you want to look into, I'll also be needing your name."

"It is polite to introduce yourself before requesting a name." The man said, the woman grumbling again.

"I'm Senju Tsunade, now, skill, name?" The woman, Tsunade asked, getting impatient.

"I am Muramasa. Thirteen years ago, I was known by another name, and something about my past caused me to be hated. I was believed to have been killed when I was thrown into the pit beneath the library of Konoha on my fifth birthday. The Fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi's imprisonment within me." The man, proclaimed as Muramasa said, Tsunade dropping the Sake bottle she had just pulled from her drawer. "I am a greatly powerful Samurai, one of two remaining Ronin in this world."

Tsunade sat paralyzed in shock, staring at the man before her. "W-W-What did you just say?!"

"I am the Ronin, Muramasa, former student of the Legendary Ronin, Auron. I named myself after the sword on my back, as my final test from Auron. When this sword was forged, I learned that the Kyuubi was sealed within me at birth." Muramasa explained, Tsunade staring in shock. "After breaking the seal and defeating the great beast, I have taken its power as my own."

"N-Not possible, the Yondaime's seal should've been perfect, if you broke it, then you should've died!" Tsunade said, Muramasa raising his sunglasses, revealing otherworldly blue glowing eyes.

"I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Story

Ch. 3 – Warnings

--

"Five years ago, I was given the final tests to becoming a Ronin in Auron's eyes. Forging my sword, and claiming a new name." Muramasa explained, Tsunade sitting in obvious interest. "I took a seven by four foot bar of obsidian and a seven by two foot bar of steel, and forged them together, along with all of Kyuubi's power and every ounce of blood in my body."

Tsunade's eyes shot wide in amazement. Muramasa chuckled at her. "Y-You drained your blood into that sword?!"

"Yes. Along with all of the Kyuubi's Power. When this happened, my body died, but I didn't accept death, as the Kyuubi had escaped, and was trying to claim his power once more." Muramasa explained, raising his gauntlet. "I became what is known as an unsent, a person who refuses to move on. With the Kyuubi's powers running through both mine and my sword's veins, Uzumaki Naruto had forever died. Only Muramasa remained, and so I donned the mantle myself."

Tsunade stared, and stared, and continued to stare. Muramasa lowered his gauntlet and grabbed the jug, taking another drink. "Th-this is incredible… if we could do this with our ninja, we could be unbeatable!"

"Not recommended. There are two kinds of Unsent, those who retain the forms they held in life through a strong will to live, or an outside influence, and fiends. Fiends, are what you know, as Demons. Anyone of a Jounin's level would become a Fiend at least on the Shukaku's level, and twice as uncontrollable." Muramasa explained, Tsunade glaring at him. "The Kyuubi was the unsent soul of Uchiha Madara, as it happened. His crazed ravings of my damnation were rather interesting to listen to."

"You're telling me that you bested the Kyuubi in combat, while the Yondaime himself could not?" Tsunade asked, an obvious amusement in her voice.

"The Yondaime didn't have the Kyuubi's own power to use against it." Muramasa said calmly, Tsunade scowling. "Anyway, beyond my earlier exploits, I would like to request a job involving some form of combat."

"The only thing of the sort would be working as a ninja, and I doubt you'd be willing to move away from your teachings as a Samurai." Tsunade said, Muramasa remaining motionless.

"Then why not have me simply assist your Ninja? I could start small, minor escorts, and work my way up." Muramasa asked, looking out the window at the Hokage monument. "I'm sure that even this long after Orochimaru managed to destroy most of your village you could still use an extra blade to hold at your enemy's neck."

Tsunade looked at him carefully for a few moments before sighing, waving her hand. "Fine. I'll assign you as a guest on a Genin team, try and help the Sensei to teach and try not to hurt the Genin."

"Very well." Muramasa said, the Hokage pulling out four files.

"These will be the people on the Genin's team, these are all of their known skills. My secretary made Jounin recently so we're going to be having her teach a Genin team. If you find her skills slip-shod, please, do not mention anything negative. She's very fragile, I doubt she'll ever go any farther than Jounin-Sensei." Tsunade explained, Muramasa nodding as he turned and walked away, stashing the files in his jacket somewhere. _'Either this guy is completely insane, or very strong. Either way, he may be able to give us a better position to assess Hinata's mental-status from.'_

--

Muramasa was standing on the wall opposite of the secretary's desk, reading the file on the woman silently.

"_Yuuhi Hinata._

_Formerly Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was banished from her clan after failing to pass the Chuunin exams her second time around. Around one year later, she was found attempting Suicide by her Sensei from her Genin Team, Yuuhi Kurenai, who comforted and soon after adopted the young woman. Skills are assumed to be poor, and coaxing to bring out any latent abilities that may be present should be subtle and discreet until after a decent mental analysis can be made._

_Age: Seventeen_

_Birth Date: December Twenty-Seventh_

_Height: Five' Six"_

_Weight: Fifty Kg_

_Girth: Lithe_

_Specialties: Unknown_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Notes: First Kill Not Yet Made! Proceed With Caution!"_

'_Interesting file. It would seem that whoever made this is fairly concerned with her. I wonder what kind of skills she has.'_ Muramasa thought, returning the file to his jacket. He noticed that she was staring at him, before he quietly turned and walked away. He couldn't quite tell, but he was fairly certain he saw a bit of insanity in her eyes. It would require further investigation… tomorrow.

--

Muramasa walked into a house that was up for sale recently, finding it to be within his price budget. He looked around, and found that he rather liked the place. It had two bathrooms, one on the east, one on the west. The kitchen was in the northeast area, the dining room in the northwest area, and the living room filling the rest of the square house, Muramasa enjoying the possibilities. He noticed that on the western living room wall there was a bed, and a nightstand.

He smirked to himself at the place before turning and leaving, to go and find the owner of the house. According to what is said, it was the property of a Hatake Kakashi. From what he'd read he was a retired ninja who was blinded in a fight with a SS-Rank Missing-nin. He was also the current Principal of the Konoha Ninja Academy.

And so, the man headed off for Konoha's academy.

--

"So, they've increased the security since thirteen years ago, huh?" Muramasa asked of the guard who was snacking on chips with a satisfied smile, the hungry man nodding happily. Naruto noticed a rather… odd, trait in this man, seeing that he was rather large in girth, but looking at the absence of jiggling as the man voraciously consumed the chips, implying the girth was all muscle. "Have anything to do with that boy's disappearance?"

"Yep, most of the village didn't seem too sad, almost even happy, at the vanishing boy, but my Dad made a huge stink about it, and when the Akimichi clan head makes a big deal of something, well, the Yamanaka and Nara follow suit. That's three of the six major clans making a huge deal about a disappearance. It couldn't be ignored, so they beefed up security." The man said, eating a few more chips. "Name's Akimichi Chouji, nice to meet you! I need to know why you want in."

"I'm here to speak to the Principal about a house he's put on sale. The info may have changed since, is Hatake Kakashi still the Principal here?" Muramasa asked, Chouji nodding. "I'm new here and see little reason for you to trust me on this, so is it possible for him to meet me out here?"

Chouji nodding, raising his hand to his mouth, whistling loudly, a dog appearing in a puff of smoke. "Go get Hatake-sensei. We have a foreigner here to see him that doesn't wanna go in." The dog nodded, vanishing again.

"That seems fairly effective. Send dogs for the blind ninja… though I can't imagine he needs much help getting around." Muramasa mused, sensing someone appear behind him. Instantly his hand was on his sword and the figure behind him had been cut into pieces, Muramasa appearing on the other side of the figure with his back turned, sword resting on his shoulder. As the pieces were revealed as logs, Muramasa held the tip of his sword straight to his left, resting an inch away from the wall. "Never underestimate a possible foe, Ex-ANBU Taichou, Inu."

The granite-colored cloth held by the Principal fell away, revealing the silver-haired man with his Hitai-ate covering his eyes and a mask covering his lower face. "You know of me?"

"If you also happen to be Hatake Kakashi, I have business with you… but I know for a fact that you are one of the mob that felt liberty to assault me as a child, Inu-taichou." Muramasa said, the sword's veins beginning to glow angry red. "I came to discuss buying your house… but I feel I shall instead play a duet with a single. I challenge you to a duel, win, and you may charge me whatever price for the house on the north end you're selling, lose, and I take it for free, and you reveal the truth of my "death" thirteen years ago."

Chouji stood wide-eyed, while Kakashi chuckled, sweat unseeably pouring off of his face. "I'm unsure of what you are talking abou-

"Don't you lie to me, Ninja." Muramasa shouted, red energy bursting out of his sword for a moment before revealing a glowing red aura. "I have claimed the power of the Demon as my own… and as a result, most of my humanity is gone. You literally stole my innocence, my childhood, you _ingrates_, unable to tell the difference between a prison and a prisoner, have poised an immovable blade to your own necks."

As he was shouting, several civilians gathered to watch, the Hokage standing twenty feet from Muramasa.

"Can you say that you are a noble person having turned an innocent child into the man that stands before you?" Muramasa questioned, the aura covering Muramasa like armor. "You call yourself a warrior, a follower of the ways of the warriors… but you are no warrior, you are a _ninja_. A dishonorable, disgraceful, _ninja_ piece of scum who is too arrogant to see he is no warrior in any sense."

"Muramasa, stand down. You may be a guest here, but allowing your temper to get the best of you is not the way for you to make a living here." Tsunade said, Muramasa turning his head toward her.

"If someone had orchestrated the deaths of both of your closest loved-ones' deaths, and you had him in your grasp, would you let him go? Can you call yourself so noble, that you would stand down?" Muramasa asked, Tsunade glaring at him quietly. Muramasa turning back to Kakashi. "Allowing you to become so arrogant, your bastard sensei deserved the death he got."

It was then that Kakashi spun around Muramasa's sword, kunai in hand, stabbing toward the man's neck. "Too slow, samurai." Imagine his surprise when instead of feeling the blade cut into Muramasa's neck, it stopped as if it had hit a wall.

"Do you honestly expect me to let you kill me? Speed isn't the only factor in a fight, _Ninja_." Muramasa spat, Tsunade walking up to him.

"Calm yourself Muramasa, as a guest, you are being ordered to stand down or receive punishment." Tsunade said, several of the civilians cheering. This was cut short when Muramasa lashed his arm out toward his sword, gripping the handle. Tsunade took a ready stance, before seeing Muramasa's arm quivering, as if trying to decide what to do. In the next instant, Muramasa's arm blurred and he was drinking deeply from his 'Calm' jug, several drops spilling out, the smell of alcohol appearing. "I-Is that, Sake you're drinking?!"

"Sake breeds anger in me. This is a different alcohol, it's called Tequila. It has a calming effect on me… how does it feel, Hatake? A once great ninja, bested by a drunken Samurai with only one arm?" Muramasa asked, returning his jug to his side, whipping a bag of coins at Kakashi. "That's the payment for the house. Mail me the deed before I find the need to pay you another visit. Chouji-san, I apologize to you for bringing you unnecessary stress today. Stop by and we can get a friendly lunch sometime for condolences."

Muramasa stalked toward the cheering civilians, calmly stopping in front of the crowd as they started shouting obscenities and insults at him.

"Hokage-sama, I must demand that you remove whatever it is that keeps my generation in the dark as to my former condition. They have a right to know why they shouldn't try and pick a fight with me as these fools have done time and again." Muramasa droned, the civilian cheering quieting as they realized the implications. "I will no longer take your abuse. I have the power to strike back, and I will use it. Watch yourselves lest you wish to taste my fury. You always wished for me to be your scapegoat, the demon that destroyed your lives. Well congratulations, now I am, and you can do nothing to stop me if I decide to destroy you."

With that, Muramasa seemed to fade into the wind, a breeze passing by as he vanished.


End file.
